


Núpcias

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Você não deveria estar aqui" Helga disse bem baixo para não acordar seu marido.





	Núpcias

Helga acordou com o som de alguém vindo pela lareira. Isso a surpreendeu um pouco, a lareira da casa de seu novo marido não era conectada a rede de pó de Flu, mas sua surpresa passou quando viu quem era, é claro que ele acharia um jeito de burlar os feitiços anti-aparatação que ela tinha colocado na casa.

"Você não deveria estar aqui" Helga disse bem baixo para não acordar seu marido.

"Porque não ? Sua coruja me entregou um convite para vir vê-la nessa ocasião memóravel" Salazar disse, o halito dele cheirava a absinto.

"Para a cerimônia a tarde, não para o meu quarto no meio da madrugada"

"Detalhes, detalhes"

"O que você quer ?"

"Apenas olhar para alguém que arruinou a sua própria vida de propósito. Você merece melhor do que isso"

"E o que seria melhor exatamente Salazar? Você ?"

"Não é isso, eu estaria perfeitamente bem com o seu casamento se fosse com alguém digno de você. Por Merlin Helga já era ruim o suficiente uma bruxa com os seus talentos gastar seu tempo ensinando aqueles alunos mediocres que você resolveu receber na sua casa. Mas se casar com um trouxa passa disso, é você escolhendo se degradar sem nenhum bom motivo"

"Desde quando amor não é um bom motivo para se casar com alguém ?"

"Desde sempre, desde que você percebeu quem você é e o que você pode perder ao seu juntar com um homem como esse, seus filhos podem nascer sem poderes, você gostaria disso ?"

"Sim se for isso que o destino escolher .Eu os amaria de qualquer forma. Por favor vá embora"

"Eu vou quando você me dizer que você não tem arrependimento nenhum de ter casado com um trouxa"

"Eu não tenho arrependimentos, agora vá embora"

Ela disse e ele foi embora porque ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não estava mentindo naquela ocasião.


End file.
